Shun Us
by AnJel13
Summary: [SEQUEL of CLEANSE ME] Insiden malam itu mengubah mereka. Mereka tak bisa apa-apa selain mengelak. U-KISS. JaeVin. Yaoi!


**#A/N**: cerita ini adalah sebuah SEQUEL. Dianjurkan untuk membaca cerita sebelumnya terlebih dahulu; CEANSE ME. Cerita bisa dilihat dengan mengunjungi profil penulis n.n

**.**

"Jika kau tahu, masihkah kau memaksaku melakukannya?"

Pintu menutup pelan, dan Kevin mengelus bibirnya yang sedikit bergetar, masih terasa manis oleh emosi terlarang yang tertuang dan terasa pahit hingga menusuk jantung oleh rasa bersalah yang besar. Matanya tak dibiarkan terbuka, bahkan setelah air mata berhasil merembes keluar.

Semua tidak akan sama lagi.

**-SHUN US-**

**[sequel of CLEANSE ME]**

saling mengelak, saling menyalahkan, hingga saling melukai

Casts/Pairing : U-KISS /JaeVin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Rate : M (warning! sex scene)

Word count : 5k+

Disclaimer : Ceritanya murni dari saya—penulis. Hanya tokoh-tokohnya yang tidak.

.Cerita ini FIKSI belaka. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian, orang, lokasi, dan waktu yang sebenarnya.

Summary : Insiden malam itu mengubah mereka.

**.**

Kevin mencuri pandang ke arah tiga pemuda yang tengah duduk di seberang ruang latihan, berbincang serius. Dia menaruh perhatiannya, terutama, kepada punggung satu pemuda jangkung yang tampak tengah menerangkan sesuatu kepada dua lainnya. Ada beberapa kertas lirik bertebaran di tengah mereka.

Tepukan di pundak menyadarkan Kevin untuk seharusnya menumpahkan perhatiannya kepada sang _leader_ yang tengah menerangkan pembagian lirik mereka.

Ketika Kevin menyerukan berbagai permintaan maaf dengan kikuk, tiga pemuda lain di hadapannya, yang bertugas di bagian vokal untuk lagu mereka berikutnya, hanya menghela napas pasrah. Soohyun sebenarnya tidak mau bersabar akan kelalaian Kevin untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, tapi sebenarnya dia masih tidak tega juga memberi Kevin tekanan lebih dengan marah-marah kepada pemuda kecil itu. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit, apalagi membicarakan, 'insiden' yang menimpa Kevin sebelumnya.

"Aku... mau ke luar sebentar... udara segar," gumam Kevin sembari berdiri. Dia tahu dia _memang_ membutuhkannya sekarang. Sangat sulit baginya berkonsentrasi saat ini. Hoon tiba-tiba juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku juga mau keluar sebentar."

Kevin menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Semua takkan mengatakan padanya, tapi Kevin tahu, bahwa sekarang teman-temannya selalu mencari alasan agar Kevin tidak sendirian dimana_ pun_. Dia sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian mereka dan usaha untuk melindunginya ini—kalau Kevin boleh bilang begitu. Tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri juga bila itu sedikit membuatnya risih.

Sebelum menutup pintu ruang latihan menutup, Kevin sekali lagi melirik sekilas ke arah punggung yang tampaknya tidak menyadari dua temannya yang lain memutuskan keluar ruangan karena, masih, dia sibuk berkutat dengan helaian kertas putih di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga.

Dan Kevin membatin, andai pemilik punggung itu turut membuatnya risih seperti yang lain.

Sementara itu Jaeseop sempat terdiam selama sepersekian detik ketika matanya melirik refleksi di cermin. Melihat bagaimana pemuda kurus itu berdiri lalu berjalan pergi. Hanya sepersekian detik, setelah itu dia kembali berusaha serius menerangkan pembagian _rap_ pada dua rekannya yang lain sampai telinganya menangkap suara daun pintu yang mengayun menutup.

**.**

**.**

Ada tempat duduk di samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis di lantai yang sama dengan ruang latihan mereka. Pegawai NHM menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat istirahat sementara di sela jenuh saat bekerja. Sekarang baru pukul sepuluh, tempat itu takkan banyak dikunjungi karena disana baru akan ramai setelah jam makan siang.

Kevin duduk di bangku yang paling dekat dengan jendela, menimang-nimang untuk menghabiskan sepuluh menit istirahatnya dengan melamun. Sementara itu Hoon berkutat dengan mesin penjual minuman dalam diam.

"Ini." Sebuah botol plastik berembun disodorkan kepada Kevin. Hoon telah berhasil membeli dua botol minuman dari mesin yang terkadang macet itu dan dia memberikan Kevin satu. Kevin mengambilnya ragu sebelum menggumamkan terima kasih.

"Kurasa teh bisa membantu pikiran menjadi lebih relaks." Hoon duduk di samping Kevin dan mulai menyesap minumannya sendiri. Kevin tersenyum. Tipikal Hoon, yang selalu menjaga member lainnya seperti seorang ibu. Dia juga mulai memutar tutup botolnya dan menyesap teh oolong kebanyakan gula itu perlahan.

"Apa yang mengganggumu?" Hoon bicara lagi. Kevin berpura-pura mengambil sesapan panjang dan menutup botol tehnya kembali, sengaja berlama-lama.

"Album baru kita."

Hoon mendengus. "Kau mengenalku cukup baik untuk tahu kalau bukan _itu_ yang kutanyakan."

Kevin menatap Hoon sejenak. Dia melihat kecemasan dalam wajah itu yang sedikit diwarnai kejengkelan karena Kevin yang sengaja bertele-tele. Dia terkekeh hambar.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh." Dia tersenyum, senyum manis yang selalu dia tunjukkan di depan kamera. Senyum yang palsu. Dan Hoon tidak menyukainya.

"Apa ini... ehm," Hoon memulai lagi dengan ragu. "...berhubungan dengan apa yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu?"

Kevin tertegun. Tidak menyangka Hoon akan mengungkit soal _itu_. Hoon sendiri dalam hati menampar dirinya sendiri dan menyesali pertanyaannya tadi melihat Kevin yang terang-terangan memilih diam.

"Maaf, aku tidak—"

"Aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar."

Hoon terdiam ketika Kevin angkat bicara. Pemuda manis itu menoleh menatap pemuda berwajah bundar di hadapannya dengan mata yang seolah ingin menangis saking putus asanya.

"Hoonie, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

Bibir mereka bertemu kembali, memicu pergelutan panas antara keduanya. Kevin meremas pundak Jaeseop, membiarkan selimut cokelat yang membungkus tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Jaeseop menangkap belakang kepala Kevin yang terasa masih basah oleh air shower dan menekan tengkuknya agar mendapat sudut yang pas untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kevin melenguh pasrah ketika Jaeseop dengan perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

**.**

**.**

"Oi! Jaeseop!"

Bentakan Eli berhasil menarik Jaeseop dari lamunan. Jaeseop tersentak dan memandang bergantian antara Eli dan Jun dengan bingung.

"A- ada apa?"

"Kau melamun selagi kami menanyakan bagaimana _rap_ bagian ini sebaiknya." Eli mendecak kesal dan menatap Jaeseop jengkel selama bicara. Jun yang sebenarnya masih agak kikuk di dekat Jaeseop hanya mengangguk kaku meng-iya-kan pernyataan Eli.

"Ah, maaf," gumam Jaeseop lalu memijat kelopak mata kanannya dengan letih.

"_Bro_, kau baik-baik saja?" Eli bertanya lagi. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi prihatin.

"Ya," jawab Jaeseop sekenanya yang tentu tidak dapat langsung diterima oleh Eli.

"Ayo kita keluar cari kopi." Eli bangkit dan menyeret Jaeseop keluar ruangan bersamanya setelah mengisyaratkan pada Jun untuk mempelajari bagiannya sendirian dulu.

**.**

**.**

"Kevin, astaga." Hoon menatap Kevin tidak percaya. Cerita yang baru saja disampaikan Kevin berhasil membuatnya takjub, sekaligus jijik. "Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa."

"Aku tahu ini salahku," gumam Kevin kemudian. Suaranya bergetar menahan isakan.

Hoon terus menatap Kevin yang menolak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lantai dengan prihatin. Dia juga tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang salah disini. Gejolak emosional yang mereka miliki dan masalah yang mereka hadapi terlalu rumit. Pada pemikiran pertama, Hoon merasa kasihan pada Kevin. Dia dapat membayangkan betapa terguncangnya pemuda itu sehingga bisa-bisanya kehilangan akal sehat. Namun ketika dia coba cermati lagi, pihak lainnya juga patut dikasihani, di satu sisi dia hanya coba membantu, sementara di sisi lain dia justru merendahkan martabatnya sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki lain menggema sepanjang koridor menuju tempat mereka. Kedua vokalis itu menoleh ingin tahu dan Kevin langsung menunduk lagi, sangat kaget dengan kemunculan sumber keresahannya yang cukup mendadak ini. Hoon menangkap gelagat itu dan tiba-tiba terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan menyeret Eli bersamanya kembali menuju ruang latihan, membuat tiga lainnya terbelalak kaget.

"Hei!" Eli melayangkan protes.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran di saat kerja begini? Ayo kembali ke ruang latihan atau Soohyun akan mengamuk." Hoon memberi alasan.

"Aku cuma mau cari kopi. Dan kau sendiri bagaimana? Terakhir kulihat kalian para vokalis harus mendiskusikan pembagian kalian!" Eli tidak mau kalah.

"Pokoknya kau harus kembali sekarang juga. Biar Jaeseop saja yang mengambilkan kopimu."

Sebelum Eli sempat membantah, mereka berdua telah menghilang di tikungan koridor, meninggalkan Jaeseop dan Kevin dalam keheningan canggung yang menyesakkan.

Kevin masih tetap tertunduk menatap lantai. Air mata yang sempat mau keluar sebelumnya berhasil dia tahan lagi. Jaeseop berdiri mematung untuk beberapa saat, menatap kosong ujung koridor tempat menghilangnya Hoon dan Eli sebelum bergerak menuju mesin penjual otomatis disana dan memesan dua kaleng _americano_ hangat.

"Jae..." panggil Kevin akhirnya, memecah keheningan.

Jaeseop sempat membeku sepersekian detik dari kegiatannya mengambil kaleng kedua sebelum berkata dingin, "Lupakan saja."

Kevin menoleh menatap pemuda jangkung itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, dan juga takut. Jaeseop _tidak pernah_ memakai nada yang begitu dingin padanya, bagaimanapun situasinya. Jaeseop tidak balas menatapnya, pandangannya menusuk ke arah dua kaleng hitam di tangannya.

"Urusan kita sudah selesai. Lupakan saja. Tidak usah dibahas lagi."

Dan dia berbalik pergi tanpa memberi yang lain kesempatan bicara, membelok tajam di ujung koridor ketika mendengar tangis Kevin yang kembali pecah.

**.**

**.**

Ada perasaan geli menyenangkan ketika kedua belah bibir Jaeseop menyapu permukaan kulitnya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, Jaeseop mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kevin bergantian sebelum menempelkan bibirnya agak lebih lama di pipi putih Kevin yang sedikit tirus, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari sana. Kemudian bibirnya berpindah ke cuping telinga Kevin, dengan iseng mengikut sertakan ujung lidahnya ketika menyusuri bagian bertulang rawan itu hingga ke rahang, lalu leher. Kevin terkikik geli. Dia suka dengan cara Jaeseop menyentuhnya. Begitu lembut dan berhati-hati seolah Kevin adalah setangkai bunga yang kelopaknya bisa berguguran bila diperlakukan kasar sedikit saja.

Jaeseop menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak untuk menatap wajah pemuda di bawahnya. Kevin tersenyum, entah sadar atau tidak, dan Jaeseop ikut tersenyum, kecil, namun tulus. Dari matanya terpancar suatu emosi kuat yang tidak bisa Kevin defenisikan apa. Tapi yang jelas, dia menyukainya.

**.**

**.**

Ingin sekali rasanya Jaeseop melempar kaleng yang dia pegang saat ini sekuat tenaga.

Sayup-sayup suara tangis Kevin terdengar dari tempatnya bersandar ke dinding yang dingin. Oh, ingin sekali Jaeseop berlari kesana, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan seperti yang terakhir kali dia lakukan. Tapi dia tahu diri. Dia paham. Sekarang bukan itu posisinya. Dia sudah tidak pantas berada di sisi pemuda itu. Memandangnya saja Jaeseop sudah merasa hina.

Apalagi sekarang, dirinyalah penyebab tumpahnya air mata itu.

Amarah adalah emosi dominan yang dia rasa kini. Tidak. Dia tidak marah kepada Kevin. Tidak sekalipun. Dia marah pada dirinya sendiri. Pada diri yang tidak bisa mengontrol tindakan. Pada diri yang menjebak mereka berdua dalam kondisi menyesakkan ini. Pada diri yang sudah begitu rendah ini.

Jaeseop terus disana, mendengar setiap isakan yang keluar, mengacuhkan dua kaleng kopi yang sudah mendingin. Jaeseop tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak juga beranjak. Dia lemah akan tangisan. Apalagi jika itu tangisan dari orang yang dia anggap penting. Karena setiap isakan yang keluar bagai penegasan atas kegagalannya melindungi, mengiris hatinya hingga berdarah.

**.**

**.**

Kevin tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa selemah ini.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Dia tahu. Dia tidak seharusnya menunjukkan emosi sebesar ini. Dia dikenal sebagai orang berhati malaikat; orang yang hambar, tidak pernah murka, tidak pernah sedih, memasang senyum hangat sebagai topeng, tidak dekat dengan siapapun, tidak memiliki siapapun. Tapi entah mengapa, seorang manusia biasa seperti Kim Jaeseop dapat membuatnya sekacau ini, membuatnya terbang dan tenggelam dalam lautan emosi.

Dia takut akan Jaeseop yang seperti itu. Jaeseop yang dingin dan mengacuhkannya. Ingin rasanya dia menuntut janji Jaeseop malam itu, untuk tidak meninggalkannya, mengasingkannya. Tapi, oh, dia juga sadar, semua ini terjadi karena dirinya juga. Karena batinnya yang menggila malam itu, karena perilaku sintingnya, yang berakibat luka pada orang yang selama ini bersedia menjadi sandarannya. Orang yang selalu membuatnya merasa ada, yang kini, malah membuatnya merasa tiada.

**.**

**.**

Tangan Jaeseop bergerak semakin ke bawah, mengelus perut Kevin yang rata, menyusuri lekuk pinggang ramping si visual dengan sentuhan halus sebelum bergerak sensual di bagian dalam paha Kevin, diam-diam sengaja tidak menyentuh area privat pemuda itu yang membuat Kevin sedikit gelisah. Jaeseop mengangkat muka, melihat wajah pasangannya yang sudah memerah sempurna, matanya yang menyayu pasrah sekaligus menuntut. Sungguh... menggiurkan.

Punggung Kevin sontak melengkung, tersentak kaget saar dia merasakan tangan Jaeseop meremas miliknya di bawah sana. "Nngh... Jaeseop..."

Itu dia, suara itu. Kevin tidak perlu balas menyentuhnya, hanya dengan memperdengarkan suara itu, Jaeseop bisa merasakan libidonya naik, semakin gelisah. Dia pun mengocok kejantanan Kevin dengan lebih cepat, sampai organ itu menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan bening. Kevin medesah semakin keras. Ini pengalaman pertamanya. Dia memang pernah masturbasi, tapi kenikmatan yang diberikan orang lain seperti ini merupakan yang pertama—tindakan Joon Song tentu tidak masuk hitungan.

Jaeseop menghentikan kocokannya tepat sebelum Kevin mencapai puncaknya. Melenguh kecewa, dia membaringkan punggungnya lagi, menatap Jaeseop dengan pandangan kesal, merajuk.

"Kenapa berhenti?" protesnya. Jaeseop hanya tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban dan menangkup wajah kecil Kevin dengan satu tangannya. Kevin memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati belaian halus yang diberikan si pemuda jangkung. Jaeseop selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman, seperti ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan ini?" tanya Jaeseop pelan, meyakinkan. Dan dia tahu, yang dia yakinkan bukanlah Kevin, tapi dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap Kevin dengan penuh arti. Kevin balas menatapnya.

"Kita sudah sejauh ini. Lagipula kau juga sudah 'berdiri'." Kevin menggerakkan lututnya ke atas sehingga bertemu dengan kejantanan Jaeseop, menyebabkan si rapper mengerang. Kevin menyeringai, lalu mengangkat kepalanya sehingga dapat berbisik langsung ke telinga pasangannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkanlah."

**.**

**.**

Waktu terus berjalan. Jaeseop masih menolak bicara dengan Kevin dan Kevin sendiri telalu takut untuk memulai. Hoon mengamati mereka berdua dalam diam, walau dalam hati gemas ingin menjitak kepala mereka berdua untuk sadar dan berinisiatif mengambil langkah. Anggota U-KISS lainnya hanya kebingungan melihat semuanya. Mereka tahu ada yang salah, tapi entah mengapa mereka tahu, jika tidak seharusnya mereka ikut campur. Lagipula pekerjaan mereka tidak terlalu terganggu jadi baik Soohyun maupun para manager tidak bisa berkomentar lebih.

Hingga akhirnya U-KISS telah merilis album baru yang berarti satu; perayaan.

Restoran _kalbi_ di distrik Gangnam menjadi pilihan mereka. Seluruh staf yang terlibat, manager, dan U-KISS sendiri memonopoli tiga baris meja sekaligus.

"Untuk U-KISS dan album terbarunya!" Manager Shin mengangkat gelas birnya tinggi-tinggi, mengajak semua yang ada untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan untuk manager serta semua staf yang telah bekerja keras. Terima kasih banyak." Soohyun menambahkan ketika semua gelas telah terangkat, dijawab dengan tawa renyah dan anggukan senang sebelum semua berseru '_cheers!_'.

"Kevin! Jangan minum terlalu banyak!" seru Kiseop kaget mendapati Kevin telah menghabiskan gelas pertamanya—yang tidak berukuran kecil—dan tengah mengisi ulang gelasnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Dua tiga gelas takkan mempengaruhiku. Kau awasi Junnie saja," ujar Kevin setengah membentak. Sebenarnya Kevin memang tidak tahan alkohol. Rekor terbaiknya adalah dua gelas, itupun berakhir dengan jalannya yang sempoyongan dan salah masuk toilet.

Hari ini suasana hatinya sedang buruk—walau pada nyatanya beberapa hari terakhir suasana hatinya memang selalu buruk—dimulai dari Jaeseop yang menolak meminjam ponsel Kevin untuk menghubungi ponselnya sendiri yang lupa ditaruh dimana, Jaeseop yang menolak minuman yang disodorkan Kevin padahal terang sekali dia tengah kehausan, hingga ketika Jaeseop menghindarinya dengan naik di mobil van yang berbeda dengan Kevin dan tidak mau duduk di dekat Kevin saat ini. Semua gara-gara si _rapper_ jangkung itu dia menjadi frustrasi. Kiseop sendiri tertegun. Jarang sekali Kevin membentak. Tapi dia memilih diam karena memang akhir-akhir ini Kevin suka meledak-ledak sendiri.

Hoon yang duduk di seberang Kiseop mengamati interaksi keduanya sambil mengunyah sepotong kecil daging. Matanya kemudian melirik Jaeseop yang duduk di sisi lain Kiseop, tengah meletakkan daging-daging mentah ke pemanggang dengan raut tidak peduli, namun Hoon tahu jika Jaeseop diam-diam mendengarkan.

"Kau harusnya coba bicara padanya," celetuk Hoon ketika Kevin sedang meminum gelas ketiganya dan Kiseop terlalu sibuk membantu Jun—yang duduk di depan Kevin—membungkus dagingnya dengan selada dan beragam sayur lainnya. Jaeseop sendiri mendongak menatap Hoon dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Jaeseop lagi meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Hoon hanya mengangguk. Dan sesudahnya Jaeseop juga tidak membalas, lebih memilih menyesap gelas birnya yang bahkan belum habis setengah.

"Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kalian... akan _begini_ terus."

"Tidak masalah."

"Yah!"

"Hoon," ujar Jaeseop pelan, meletakkan sumpitnya dan berhenti bersikap acuh. Dia menatap tajam pada lawan bicaranya. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang telah kami alami."

"Aku tahu," sergah si vokalis gusar. Jaeseop nampak terkejut namun dengan cepat menguasai diri. "Karena itu aku bertambah yakin kalau kalian harus segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena, jujurlah, Jaeseop..." Hoon mengangkat sumpitnya, bersiap membungkus tiga potong daging sekaligus dengan sehelai selada lebar. "..._kau_ pun terluka. Tidak sanggup begini terus."

Jaeseop tertegun. Perkataan Hoon memang benar adanya, dia akui. Selama ini dia berusaha menjauhkan Kevin, selama itu pula hatinya merasa tidak rela. Dia tidak tahan harus melihat Kevin dari jauh terus-menerus. Keinginan egoisnya adalah tetap tepat di sisi si visual, tidak peduli jika harus melukai lagi. Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya keinginan egoisnya, keinginan yang tidak peduli akan sekitar, akan orang lain. Padahal dia juga punya keinginan lain, untuk tidak melukai lagi. Dua keinginan yang sama-sama kuat, tapi jauh berbeda, yang harus ditampung oleh satu hati.

"Kau tidak mengerti," gumam Jaeseop, entah kepada siapa.

**.**

**.**

Pukul satu dini hari, dua sosok pria terhuyung keluar dari dalam sebuah taksi. Lampu jalan yang ada hanya menyinari sedikit wajah mereka. Postur tubuh mereka sama-sama tinggi, dan yang paling tinggi tampak kepayahan menyokong tubuh yang satu lagi agar dapat berdiri tegak dan berjalan.

"Aish! Kevin, ayo, jalan yang benar," gerutu sosok yang paling tinggi. Dia benar-benar dibuat susah, antara harus setengah menyeret Kevin ke komplek apartemen dan menjaga agar mereka berdua tidak terjatuh konyol serta membawa bawaan keduanya sekaligus.

"Eung... Jae, aku mau tidur... disini saja." Kevin tiba-tiba menggeliat, ingin membaringkan tubuh di lantai ubin yang dingin, sehingga Jaeseop buru-buru menangkapnya.

"Yah! Jangan disini! Sebentar lagi kita sampai di kamarmu!" Jaeseop berseru di sela usahanya membuat mereka kembali berdiri seimbang. Kevin mengeluarkan gerutuan-gerutuan tidak jelas dalam dua bahasa sebelum mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher jenjang si rapper, memeluknya erat.

"Gendonggg..." rengeknya manja dan langsung turut melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang temannya tersebut, meminta digendong ala koala. Jaeseop sendiri hanya menghela napas, dalam hati mengingat-ingat kenapa dia bisa terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini.

"_Jaeseop, kau saja yang antar Kevin, pakai taksi. Mobil van takkan muat. Lagipula berdesak-desakkan saat mabuk berat tidaklah menyenangkan," ujar Hoon tiba-tiba ketika mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi acara makan-makan—dan mabuk-mabukkan—yang membuat Jaeseop membelalakkan matanya kaget._

"_Kenapa harus aku?!"_

"_Karena kau tidak mabuk."_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku harus menyetir van kali ini. Manager Shin dan Manager Kim terlalu mabuk untuk tugas ini." Dia menunjuk kedua manager mereka di meja sebelah yang tengah terbahak-bahak oleh sesuatu yang hanya dapat dipahami mereka berdua. Sungguh romantis. "Soohyun dan Eli juga sebentar lagi akan tumbang." Telunjuknya berpindah ke meja lain dimana keduanya sedang merayu _stylish_ baru mereka._

"_Kalau begitu aku juga akan mengantar Jun atau Kiseop. Baiklah, pakai taksi saja, tidak apa-apa." _Tolong, apapun agar tidak berdua saja_._

"_Ups, maaf, mereka berdua akan membantuku mengantar pria-pria mabuk itu pulang. Kau tahu, pekerjaan ini tidaklah gampang." Hoon nyengir dan merangkul Jun di sebelahnya lalu melempar pandang penuh arti pada Kiseop yang termangu._

_Jaeseop menangkap isyarat itu dan dia cukup pintar untuk mengerti apa tujuan Hoon. "Hoon, kalau ini caramu 'memperbaiki hubungan', maka perlu kukatakan; tidak ada gunanya," dia berdecak kesal._

_Hoon menatapnya gemas. "Antar saja dia dulu, oke? Kau tidak kasihan melihat dia seperti itu?" Kevin memang sudah mabuk berat. Lima gelas besar bir merupakan rekor terbarunya yang luar biasa. Kini pemuda cantik itu tengah mendengkur manis dengan kepala beralaskan kedua lengan yang ditekuk, sudah sepert itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu._

_Untuk beberapa saat Jaeseop nampak tengah menyusun kata-kata penolakan lain. Tapi melihat Hoon yang tetap mempertahankan tatapan tajamnya—dan mengancam—dia akhirnya menyerah juga. "Baiklah." Jaeseop menghela napas kesal._

Jaeseop ingat tatapan sang supir taksi yang melirik aneh pada mereka berdua dari kaca spionnya. Salahkan Kevin yang tidak terkendali selama mabuk. Dia tidak henti-hentinya bergumam dalam semua bahasa yang dia tahu, bermonolog seolah sedang konser dan seringkali menjerit '_saranghae_ KISSME' yang membuat baik Jaeseop dan si supir taksi malang terlonjak kaget. Dan yang paling membuat Jaeseop risih—sekaligus berdebar—adalah perilaku lengket Kevin terhadapnya; memeluknya, pindah ke pangkuannya, berbisik aneh ke telinganya dan segala tindakan menggoda lainnya. Jaeseop harap si supir taksi tidak melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kevin, berapa sandi pintunya?"

Mereka berdua berhasil sampai di lantai 10, tempat kamar apartemen Kevin berada dan kini dia dihadangkan pada satu rintangan baru; menjaga Kevin agar cukup sadar mengingat sandi pintunya sendiri atau mereka akan terkurung di lorong apartemen ini sampai pagi, kecuali jika Jaeseop cukup rela membiarkan Kevin menginap di tempatnya lagi.

"Umh..." Kevin menyipitkan mata sambil menekan-nekan beberapa kombinasi angka. Pada percobaan keempat pintu berhasil terbuka, Jaeseop menghela napas lega.

Kembali mereka terhuyung memasuki kamar apartemen yang gelap. Jaeseop meraba-raba dinding di dekatnya dan menemukan sakelar lampu yang langsung dia nyalakan. Kevin sendiri tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari Jaeseop.

"Jae..." rintih Kevin tiba-tiba. Jaeseop menatapnya bingung. "...mau... muntah..."

"HEEEE?!" Jaeseop tanpa pikir panjang membuang semua barang mereka di depan pintu dan terbirit-birit menggendong pemuda mabuk itu ala pengantin ke kamar mandi, sempat berhenti beberapa detik karena dia tidak tahu dimana kamar mandi yang dicarinya.

Kamar apartemen itu lalu diisi dengan suara Kevin yang tengah mengosongkan isi perutnya ke toilet. Jaeseop dengan sabar memijit tengkuk pemuda itu untuk membuatnya nyaman. Setelah selesai, Jaeseop kembali membantunya berdiri dan berkumur di wastafel.

"Kau minum terlalu banyak," gumam Jaeseop ketika Kevin mengerang lagi karena kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pemuda jangkung itu mengoleskan pasta gigi ke sikat gigi biru milik Kevin dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda itu. Kevin mulai menggosok giginya pelan. Jaeseop baru akan pergi keluar ketika tangan Kevin mencegatnya dengan menangkap lengan si rapper.

"Jangan pulang dulu," gumam Kevin. Mulutnya masih penuh busa pasta gigi dan tatapannya lurus ke arah keran, sama sekali menolak menatap Jaeseop secara langsung.

Dengan lembut Jaeseop melepas pegangan itu. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil barang-barang kita," ucap Jaeseop menenangkan. Agak aneh rasanya memakai kata 'kita' di tengah situasi 'rumit' mereka. Kevin melepas pegangannya dengan sedikit tidak rela dan Jaeseop langsung berjalan menuju pintu depan dimana tas dan barang-barang mereka tergeletak begitu saja.

_Apa yang kau lakukan, Jaeseop?_ batinnya. _Kau seharusnya cuma mengantarnya sampai depan pintu dan langsung turun, cari taksi segera, dan pulang. Bukannya menungguinya muntah-muntah seperti ini. _Dia menghela napas. _Tapi, apa aku tega begitu?_

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya tak berhenti berdenyut, sakit sekali, dia jadi menyesal minum banyak-banyak tadi.

Kevin menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kacau. Rambut berantakan, wajah memucat, _make up_ yang mulai luntur dan mulut yang masih berbusa dengan benda panjang biru mencuat dari dalamnya. Suara benda diangkat dan diseret terdengar dari luar. Pasti Jaeseop yang tengah memindahkan barang-barang mereka berdua. Dia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah merepotkan rapper grup mereka itu.

Kevin dengan cepat menyikat giginya dan membasuh wajahnya singkat, sekedar untuk menghapus sisa lunturan _make up_, lalu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, sedikit terhuyung karena pengaruh alkohol masih dirasa tubuhnya. Begitu melihat ke ruang depan, dia melihat sosok Jaeseop yang duduk di sofa, punggung bersandar letih dengan satu lengannya menutupi muka.

"Jaeseop..." panggil Kevin ragu, dia masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap setelah apa yang terjadi tempo hari.

Yang dipanggil mendongak dan menemukan si tuan rumah di hadapannya. "Kau sudah selesai," gumamnya lalu segera bangkit. "Kau tampaknya sudah baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Cepatlah tidur dan jangan lupa minum obat pereda rasa sakit," pamitnya.

_Tidak! Jangan dulu!_ jerit Kevin dalam hati. Jeritan yang kemudian tersampaikan dengan Kevin menahan lengan pemuda itu. "Menginaplah disini," pintanya. "S- sudah malam. Tidak ada taksi lagi." Semua tahu alasannya menahan Jaeseop tidak sekedar karena cemas si rapper harus pulang jalan kaki.

Mata Jaeseop memandang tangan Kevin yang mencengkeram lengannya lalu berpindah pada wajah yang memelas menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kevin menggeleng—yang langsung disesalinya karena membuat kepalanya tambah pening. "Untuk malam ini saja. Kumohon..."

Kevin tidak menatap Jaeseop. Kepala itu tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah dan mata yang mulai berair. Otak jenius Jaeseop berteriak untuk menolak, ini bukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan. Namun hatinya yang tolol kembali menjadi naif.

Si bodoh Jaeseop memang selamanya takkan bisa menolak permohonan seorang Woo Kevin.

**.**

**.**

Satu jari dia sisipkan di antara dua belah bibir kecil itu, lalu dua, dan tiga. Jaeseop ingin melakukannya selembut mungkin. Tidak boleh terburu-buru. Biarkan Kevin menikmati setiap detiknya.

"Jilat." Bukan berupa perintah, tapi tak selunak permohonan. Kevin menurut, dengan telaten dia membelai setiap senti jemari yang ada di mulutnya dengan lidah, membasahinya dengan benar. Jaeseop menggigit bibir, sebulat-bulatnya tekad untuk bersikap lembut, hanya dengan sebuah jilatan sensual di jari dan wajah yang tak kalah menggoda, dia nyaris tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya ini dengan membabi buta.

Jaeseop menarik keluar jarinya yang telah basah dan ganti melumat bibir kecil itu. Sudah dipastikan dia menjadi candu akan bibir ini. Setelah malam ini, dia akan sangat merindukannya.

"Argh!"

Kevin mengerang ketika merasakan sesuatu menusuk lubang analnya. Jaeseop telah melakukan penetrasi dan harus dia akui rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Jaeseop yang menyadari hal itu terus mencumbu bibir dan leher Kevin, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari apa yang terjadi di bawah sana.

"Rileks," bisik Jaeseop di telinga Kevin sebelum menambahkan jari kedua. Jaeseop menggerakkan jarinya seperti gunting untuk melonggarkan lubang rektum Kevin yang sempit. Pemuda itu menangis karena sebenarnya lubangnya masih terasa perih karena apa yang dia alami beberapa jam sebelumnya. Hati Jaeseop mencelos, sama sekali bukan maksudnya menambah kesakitan si visual, tapi mereka tahu, sudah terlambat untuk berhenti. Jadi Jaeseop hanya bisa mengecup air mata itu, isyarat akan permintaan maafnya.

Kevin mencoba mengatur napasnya. Ketika jari ketiga masuk, dia merasakan sensasi yang lain.

"Akh...! Ung..."

Bukan lagi jerit kesakitan. Kevin mengeluarkan desah penuh kenikmatan. Jaeseop tahu dia telah menemukan titik prostatnya. Jaeseop kemudian berusaha meraih titik itu lagi, membuat Kevin menjerit sensual di tiap sentuhannya.

**.**

**.**

Jaeseop awalnya menolak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Dia bahkan sudah mempersiapkan 'tempat tidur pribadi'nya di sofa ruang tengah; berbantalkan ranselnya yang berisi baju kotor dan berselimutkan suhu kamar yang semakin larut semakin dingin. Tapi, Kevin, dengan pandangan memelasnya berhasil membujuk Jaeseop untuk tidur bersamanya di satu-satunya ranjang yang ada di kamar apartemen itu.

Kevin berbaring telentang di satu sisi, sementara Jaeseop mengisi sisi satunya, berbaring sejauh mungkin, memunggungi si pemilik kamar.

"Jaeseop, kau sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening. Dengkuran pun tidak terdengar.

"Kau masih marah padaku?"

Jaeseop bergidik, tetapi memilih untuk tetap diam. Kevin memutar tubuhnya sehingga dia sepenuhnya menghadap punggung yang agak menegang itu.

"Jaeseop, bisakah kau menatapku?"

Masih tidak ada respon. Dengan ragu Kevin menujulurkan tangannya, menarik kaus bagian belakang Jaeseop pelan.

"Tidurlah Kevin, mulai besok kita sudah harus mulai promosi," gumam Jaeseop, akhirnya. Tangan Kevin terkulai jatuh. Dia tahu Jaeseop sedang tidak mau diajak bicara, tapi Kevin berpendapat bahwa mereka harus bicara sekarang.

"Maafkan aku." Kevin mengucapkannya dengan tulus. Tapi entah mengapa Jaeseop tidak menyukainya. Sebagai gantinya, dia masih hening membisu. Hingga Kevin mengulang lagi, "Maafkan aku karena telah melukaimu."

Jaeseop mulai terganggu. "Apa maksudmu?" Dia akhirnya menolehkan kepala menatap pemuda satunya dalam keremangan. Wajahnya masih dingin dan mengernyit. "Melukai? Tidak. Jangan khawatir. Kau tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah padamu." Jaeseop mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap ruang kosong di depan, memutus kontak mata dengan permata gelap yang selau menyedotnya masuk.

"Bohong." Kevin mulai hilang sabar. Sikap Jaeseop yang menurutnya angin-anginan itu mulai membuatnya disulut emosi. Dia akan meledak. "Kau marah padaku. Kau mengacuhkanku, kau menghindariku, sekarang pun kau ada disini karena terpaksa, bukan? Kalau bukan kau marah padaku, lalu apa?" Kevin bangun dengan kasar, duduk menyamping menatap tubuh yang masih membeku di ujung sana dengan marah. Sungguh dia merasa sangat tidak dihargai. "Jaeseop!"

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri!" Jaeseop juga sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Dia balas membentak dan bangkit dari posisinya berbaring. Ikut terduduk menghadap sumber keresahannya, matanya menatap nyalang dan nanar.

Kevin tercenung. Jaeseop akhirnya meledak. Tapi yang membuat Kevin terdiam adalah ekspresi terluka yang amat kentara di wajah itu.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Takkan pernah. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri!" Jaeseop meninju kasur dengan geram, seolah dengan begitu semua kemarahannya akan berpindah. "Aku marah pada diriku yang mencintaimu! Aku marah pada diriku yang berani menyentuhmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai-sampai rasanya sakit sekali ketika aku menyentuhmu dengan alasan yang begitu konyol! Aku merasa hina Kevin! Tidakkah kau mengerti?" Napasnya terengah setelah serangkaian teriakan yang mewakili isi hatinya. Tatapan Jaeseop tidak berpindah. Matanya menunjukkan rasa putus asa yang besar, sekaligus memohon. Memohon agar orang di hadapannya ini dapat mengerti.

**.**

**.**

"Aku akan memasukkannya, apa kau siap?" bisik Jaeseop di antara desahan pasangannya. Kevin mengangguk cepat dan melenguh kecewa ketika jemari yang memanjakan lubangnya ditarik keluar begitu saja. Jaeseop sedikit tersenyum melihat gestur ketergantungan orang yang selalu membuatnya terpesona ini. Dengan cepat dia menuntun penisnya yang sudah keras ke lubang rektum Kevin yang berkedut dan basah. Kevin menjerit ketika sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar mencoba menyisipkan diri ke dalam tubuhnya.

"ARGH!" Napas Kevin tercekat. Satu air matanya bergulir keluar. Rasanya luar biasa perih. Namun Kevin sadar bahwa ini adalah pilihannya sendiri, jadi dia harus bisa bertahan. Kenangan akan pelecehan yang dia alami sebelumnya mendadak berkelebatan kembali dalam ingatannya. Kevin bergidik dan mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Jaeseop.

"Maafkan aku." Jaeseop balas memeluk pemuda di bawahnya. Kevin menggeleng pelan, mengkonfirmasikan keadaannya yang tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Di bawah sana Jaeseop dapat merasakan miliknya yang dijepit oleh lubang Kevin, memberi kenikmatan tersendiri. Jaeseop lalu turun mengecup leher Kevin, mencumbunya sampai Kevin mendesah, lalu menghentak kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Mereka sama-sama mengerang, mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang tiba-tiba melanda seperti ombak.

**.**

**.**

"Jaeseop..." Mata Kevin melunak. Hatinya bergejolak. Pernyataan dari Jaeseop bukanlah sesuatu yang dia perkirakan sebelumnya. Bukan berarti dia tidak tahu, tapi juga bukan berarti dia tahu. Ini... di tengah-tengah. Seperti mencari ke dalam air keruh dengan mata telanjang; kau melihat objeknya, tapi kabur akibat bias air. "...maafkan aku..."

Hanya itu yang dapat dia ucapkan. Dia bahkan tidak berani lagi menatap mata yang terluka itu. Dia akui dia yang salah disini. Dia terima semua amarah Jaeseop. Dia tidak keberatan dicaci dan dibentak. Dia akan melakukan segalanya untuk memperbaiki semua ini.

Hanya saja, dia tidak mau diacuhkan, ataupun ditinggalkan.

**.**

**.**

Pinggul Jaeseop terus bergerak menghentak tubuh di bawahnya. Penisnya yang sudah tertanam di dalam tak henti-hentinya bergerak keluar masuk. Jaeseop bergerak liar mencari kembali titik tertentu di dalam tubuh Kevin. Sementara itu Kevin juga tak henti-hentinya mendesah di setiap sodokan yang dilakukan Jaeseop. Badannya sudah penuh peluh dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram seprei kasur Jaeseop kuat.

"Gyah! J- Jae... di- sana..."

Dan Jaeseop menemukannya. Sedikit menyeringai Jaeseop kembali menyerang titik itu bertubi-tubi. Kevin tidak bisa menahan jeritannya ketika gelombang rasa nikmat itu menghantam otaknya lagi dan lagi. Gelagapan, Kevin meraih punggung Jaeseop, mencakarnya karena mendesah keras tidak lagi cukup untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Jaeseop meringis merasakan kuku-kuku Kevin menancap di kulitnya tapi tidak pernah berhenti memberi Kevin kepuasan. Jaeseop menggigiti leher putih Kevin lalu mencium bibirnya, menyalurkan semua perasaannya disana sementara miliknya di bawah sana serasa akan meledak sebab terus diransang oleh pijitan dinding lubang Kevin.

"Jaeseop, uh... aku mau..." ucap Kevin memutus ciuman mereka. Jaeseop menambah intensitas tusukannya hingga akhirnya Kevin mengeluarkan jerit panjang disertai klimaks yang datang.

**.**

**.**

Kevin perlahan bergerak mendekati Jaeseop. Dia mengalungkan lengannya di leher pemuda itu dan menariknya lembut, merengkuhnya nyaman, mengistirahatkan kepala bersurai hitam pendek itu ke ceruk lehernya yang hangat. Jaeseop tentu terkejut akan gerakan ini, tapi dia tidak bisa melawan juga. Begitu merasakan kehangatan yang dengan sukarela ditawarkan padanya, Jaeseop menjadi lemas dan terhanyut.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Kevin lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam ini. "Semua ini salahku. Benar-benar salahku. Aku sungguh minta maaf." Satu tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut Jaeseop, menyelipkan jemarinya di antara surai-surai hitam segelap malam. "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menebus kesalahanku? Untuk membuatmu memaafkanku?"

Hening, sebelum Jaeseop menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan. Dia lalu turut melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang ramping pemuda yang dia cinta, membalas pelukan Kevin. Sungguh nyaman, batinnya. Dia bisa begini selamanya, hanya dengan memeluk tubuh itu erat dalam rengkuhannya dan menghirup aroma wangi dari ceruk lehernya. Tapi tidak mungkin.

Dengan perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Kevin menatapnya pilu. Jaeseop tersenyum, senyum yang tak pernah dia berikan selama berminggu-minggu.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," ucap Jaeseop lirih. Satu tangannya menangkup lembut sisi wajah Kevin. "Tidak usah melakukan apapun. Bagiku, kau tak pernah melakukan satu kesalahan pun. Jika kau bersikeras, aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku telah memaafkanmu, sampai kapan pun." Jaeseop lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening pemuda manis itu singkat, namun dengan sayang. Kevin menutup mata, menyesap rasa hangat yang berasal dari keningnya yang lalu merambat harmonis menuju hatinya.

"Jaeseop..." panggil Kevin melihat dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidur dan hendak meninggalkan kamar. Jaeseop sendiri hanya tersenyum.

"Aku akan tidur di luar. Selamat tidur."

Dan Kevin tahu, dia akan menghilang lagi sebelum Kevin sempat menyapa matahari. Seperti sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Wajah bahagia Kevin hanya membuatnya tampak semakin cantik. Meski penuh keringat dan berantakan, Jaeseop masih merasa bahwa pemuda ini adalah malaikat terindah yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan. Pada saat seperti ini, Jaesep baru akan menyetujui titel '_the angel_' yang diberikan orang-orang kepada Kevin.

Kevin masih terengah pasca klimaksnya yang pertama. Dia hanya terbaring pasrah ketika Jaeseop mempercepat gerakannya, ingin turut mencapai puncak, dan lubang anus Kevin yang mendadak menyempit menjadi sangat membantu. Tak berapa lama, Jaeseop mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Kevin disertai erangan erotis si rapper.

Jaeseop mencabut kejantanannya dan ikut berbaring di samping Kevin. Keduanya mengatur napas setelah pencapaian tertinggi nikmat dunia yang mereka dapat. Jaeseop menoleh untuk menatap Kevin yang ternyata juga balas menatapnya. Kevin tersenyum, dia merasa puas, kemudian menutup matanya letih.

Dan Jaeseop membalas senyuman itu. Dia juga merasa puas, secara fisik, padahal batinnya justru terasa kosong. Tidak seperti Kevin, Jaeseop belum mencapai kepuasan sempurnanya.

Tetapi, biarlah, toh dia tidak peduli akan dirinya. Hanya Kevin. Dan itu, sudah cukup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-end-**

.

**#A/N**: Harus saya akui, saya sangat kesulitan menggali emosi karakter yang ada dan menumpahkannya ke dalam kata-kata. Sejauh inilah yang saya bisa sekarang, saya harap readers sekalian dapat menikmatinya.

And... tada~... the LEMON! Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis adegan anu-anu itu sendiri. Maaf ya kalau kurang _hot_ u.u

Terima kasih sekali kepada semua readers yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya membaca tulisan saya ini. Saya minta maaf jikalau ada yang terasa kurang, macam bahasa atau _plotting_-nya, dsb. Mohon dimaklumi karena saya hanyalah penulis yang masih dalam tahap belajar.

Saya harap teman-teman tidak hanya menjadi Reader, tapi juga Reviewer n.n

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**p.s**: _I suggest you to follow so you won't miss any news in the future_ *wink*


End file.
